


Podobní

by CharisTeapot



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krátká povídka o tom, jak se Doctor dokáže na Baker Street jednoduše vžít do role spolubydlícího.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podobní

„Nesnáším ho,“ procedil Sherlock skrz zaťaté zuby, když si po příchodu prohlédl scénu před sebou. Kuchyň v bytě na Baker street nesla viditelné známky menšího výbuchu, jehož epicentrum bylo dost dobře znatelné na kuchyňské lince hned vedle dřezu.

Za moment se k detektivovi připojil John, takže oba chvíli mlčky pozorovali tu spoušť.

„Vítej v mém světě,“ poznamenal nevzrušeně s lehce povytaženým obočím a bez dalšího zájmu se šel usadit do křesla.

„Cože? Vždyť on je naprosto nesnesitelný!“ pokračoval ve stížnostech Sherlock. Otočil se na svého spolubydlícího, od kterého nyní očekával jakékoliv potvrzení svých slov.

„Máš pravdu,“ promluvil po chvilce ticha John. „V lecčems jste si velmi podobní.“

Sotva domluvil, otevřely se dveře ložnice a do místnosti vešel Doctor zahalený pouze do prostěradla. Když postřehl, že se na něho okamžitě upřely dva páry očí – Johnovy odevzdaným a Sherlockovy vražedným pohledem – usmál se od ucha k uchu.

„Sherlocku Holmesi, vyřešil jsem ten problém s tvým posledním experimentem! Chtělo to víc trinitrotoluenu!“


End file.
